falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Starting up an RP forum.
I've just now started a fallout RP forum, and right now, I haven't even finished making all the catagories and forums, let alone start any threads! But heres the link, for those interested, and if you wanna help, I'll give you the powers and direction to get the forum in tip-top shape. As of now, I'm just setting up all the forums, and I'm lookin for somone who can make good graphcs (And apply them, i have no idea how to do that on a forum.) for the header, and the backgrounds. Hell, I haven't even proofread the little I do have. Later on, I'll need help writing up all the rules, weapons, info, ect. Finally, when it's at completion, I'll need two or three mods to keep the place running smoothly. For now, I'll post the link, register if you wanna help. Later I'll set up a list of everything that needs doing. http://z3.invisionfree.com/The_wastes/index.php --Zilabus 02:21, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'll check it out tomorrow, going to bed. If you want, i'll help. KuHB1aM 02:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm leaving now too. I'll check up later, and we'll get to work filling the forum out. Cheers, everyone. --Zilabus 02:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I've registered and I'll see what I can do towards helping. --Solbur 02:27, 10 April 2009 (UTC) If it isn't pertaining to the RP forum, I'm just gonna delete it. ESPECIALLY if it just say "I can help, but I won't, 'cause I wanna be an asshole.--Zilabus 02:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Registered as Runner4. Will do what I can, but I'll probably need help helping out! O_o //--Run4urLife! 02:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Joined as HenchmenF. Might pop in everyonce in a while. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Can't we do it in this RP wiki? I can't go on that site while I'm at school (where I go on here) the computors block it, not this, and *I don't get much time at Home to be ont he computor --Brengarrett 14:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Well, this place and the RP forum are gonna be very different from eachother. While this place focuses on big groups and is leaning toward the GM(WHO I KNOW PROPOSE SHOULD BE CALLED THE OVERSEER) system. The forum is focused on the detailed adventures of single characters, plot development, and the feel of fallout in general. I a controled, detailed enviornment) And it's going toward the 'missions' setup.--Zilabus 03:03, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Rest assured. Unless your part of the staff, no custom weapons or armor of yours will appear on the forum.--Zilabus 03:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) I see, well ok thanks for the info. Anyway As for missions and rewards I want to donate (I have more i just want to to add some ideas) Enclave Camp destory, Easy mission: Reward Power armer (from dead) and level caps Ghoul killing (or saveing depending on beliefs) Medium for both sides, reward, killing gets you more caps, but protecting gets more allies for later Brengarrett 17:40, 13 April 2009 (UTC)